Le Loup Solitaire
by Dragonna
Summary: La mort des Phantomhives a blessé plus de personnes qu'on ne le croyait. Quelque part en Allemagne, un loup souffre de cette atroce solitude que rien ne peut soigner. Un loup qui a perdu son maître.


**Disclaimer:** Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.

**Personnage:** Diederich.

**Paring:** VincentxDiederich

**Rating:** PG

* * *

L'homme descendit de son cheval, les yeux fixés sur sa demeure. Une grande maison en ville. Il ouvrit la porte, serrant de précieux documents contre lui, laissant un domestique prendre soin de sa monture.

"Père!"

Un garçon de presque 14 ans courrait vers lui, ses longs cheveux noirs tombant en boucles sur ses épaules. Ses yeux étaient aussi sombres que ceux de son père.

Diederich s'immobilisa et laissa son fils aîné rependre son souffle "Qu'y-a-t-il Wilhem?

- Une lettre d'Angleterre est arrivé, avec le cachet des Phantomive!"

L'homme hocha la tête et se dirigea vers son bureau passant devant son second fils Gilbert (10 ans) et sa fille Alexandra (7 ans). Plongé dans ses papiers, il fit à peine attention à eux: sa femme avait voulut beaucoup d'enfants, ayant vécu la tragédie de voir sa fratrie décimée.

Le militaire devait avoué qu'il aimait cette famille nombreuse, même si son épouse était morte un an après la naissance de son dernier-né.

Il entra dans son bureau et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, ses doigts se refermant sur la lettre.

Ce cachet de cire si familier.

* * *

_ Vincent qui lui envoyait des lettres régulièrement._

_Qui l'appelait souvent._

_Ce fichu noble anglais qui le traitait comme son chien._

_"Mon fidèle loup allemand!"_

_Si possessif._

_"Tu es à moi."_

_"Tu ne me laisseras jamais!"_

_C'était malgré tout son ami._

_Et même plus._

* * *

Il rejeta la lettre "Je vous jure, il est vraiment comme Vincent, il doit lui ressembler maintenant. Il a quoi? 13 ans..." Ses yeux se posèrent sur la photo de sortie de l'école Weston. Vincent et lui,côte à côte, l'anglais souriant doucement et lui avec cet air sérieux qui le caractérisait si bien.

"_Grognon"_ Disait son ami.

_Combien de fois l'avait-il appelé pour le faire venir en Angleterre?_

_Combien de voir l'avait-il traîne dans les bas-fond de la ville?_

Il l'avait fait entré chez les Evil Noblemans.

Chose que l'allemand n'avait jamais avoué à sa famille.

"Ciel...Je me demande comme il va."

Ses yeux se portèrent sur la fenêtre.

"Ca fait 3 ans maintenant." Il s'étira longuement "Mais bon je verrais bien quand Ciel viendra ici!"

Cela lui ferait bizarre de le revoir.

Trois ans, déjà...

* * *

_Klaus fut introduit dans son bureau. Diederich leva les yeux vers lui, repoussant ses feuilles "Vincent ne peut même plus m'appeler ou m'envoyer une lettre. il faut qu'il m'envoie son larbin maintenant?" Fatigué, à cause de problèmes personnels, il n'était pas d'humeur à traiter avec les caprices de son meilleur ami._

_ Son compatriote était pâle, les traits tirés et les yeux ternes "Ne t'inquiète pas!_

_- Quoi?_

_- Vincent ne risque plus de faire quoique ce soit." Klaus regarda l'autre dans les yeux et fit, doucement "Vincent, Rachel et Ciel sont morts Diederich!"_

_Il eut l'impression de prendre un coup de poing dans le ventre. Une sensation glacée emplit son être. "C'est une plaisanterie?" articula-t-il, blanc comme un linge "Car ce n'est pas drôle!_

_- Le manoir a brûlé, tout le monde est mort. On a retrouvé le corps des maîtres dans un état lamentable. Pas de traces de celui de Ciel. Seul Tanaka a survécu et est toujours à l'hôpital. _

_- Non...Vincent ne..._

_- Les autorités pensent que c'est une connaissance. Aucun inconnu n'aurait pu entrer. Et Tanaka a prit un violent coup sur le crâne, il ne se souvient de rien. Juste d'avoir vu son jeune maître courir vers lui en parlant de ses parents."_

_Diederich eut la gorge sèche. "Ce n'est pas possible._

_- Vincent n'était qu'un homme. Si on menaçait Rachel, il aurait très bien pu se laisser tuer, et le criminel aura tué sa femme ensuite._

_- Mais...si on a pas retrouvé de corps d'enfant..._

_- Ciel a peut-être été enlevé...mais il est sans doute mort. Avec des gens qui ont massacrés ses parents." Klaus sortit un mouchoir et s'essuya les yeux. "Pauvre enfant, il n'avait que 10 ans."_

_L'allemand se passa une main sur le visage. "Non..._

_- Je voulais te l'annoncer de vive voix. Une lettre aurait été trop cruel!" Il se leva et posa une main sur le bras de l'allemand "Ne va pas en Angleterre, ça te fera mal!"_

_Et il partit, laissant le meilleur ami de Vincent seul. _

_Deiderich eut un rire étranglé "Idiot...Idiot..." Il saisit la photo de sortie de Weston "Tu n'es qu'un idiot!"_

_Ses yeux le brulèrent._

_"Tu m'avais interdit de te laisser..."_

_Il frappa le bureau de son poing libre._

_"Pourquoi TOI tu m'as laissé?!"_

* * *

Il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, mordant dans son aliment préféré. Vincent avait toujours été spécial à ses yeux. Un individu arrogent, railleur, manipulateur froid, ambitieux.

_Ces yeux bleus qui reflétaient une myriade d'émotions diverses._

_Ce sourire dangereux._

_Ce rictus de prédateur._

Diederich reposa la photographie sur la table et, la gorge serrée, lâcha le sandwich. Il alla se verse un verre d'alcool.

Il détestait repenser au passé.

Repenser à Vincent.

Repenser à ce sentiment qui emplissait son cœur.

Cette émotion remplacée aujourd'hui par un vide qu'il comblait avec le travail.

Il avait eu des amants depuis la mort du lord puis celle de sa femme mais rien, hommes ou femmes, ne pouvait remplacer cette absence.

_Rien ne pouvait remplacer Earl Phantomhive!_

Ce type détestable qu'il l'avait hait au début.

Quand il était devenu son chien (comme cet idiot disait) il avait du rester à ses côtés. Apprendre à le connaitre, à prévoir ses actes et ses mimiques, à savoir quand il devait s'éloigner.

Ils avaient finis par s'entendre, évidement. Ils avaient des points communs malgré tout, chacun avait une personnalité différente qui complétait celle de l'autre.

L'allemand avait un avenir de militaire, et savait parfaitement se battre.

Il avait sauvé la vie de son "maître" de nombreuses fois. Avec un regard blasé, une remarque, s'attirant un rictus de l'anglais qui lui faisait payer cet humour, vexé d'avoir failli se faire avoir.

_Il n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses!_

Vincent savait toujours quoi dire pour le mettre en rage, lui n'y parvenait jamais. La seule chose qui aurait pu mettre en colère le lord aurait été de s'en prendre à ses proches mais ça il ne l'aurait jamais fait, il était un "chien fidèle" comme raillait souvent Vincent.

Ce type odieux qui aimait tant lui rappeler qu'il lui appartenait et que c'était lui le maître.

* * *

_Le froid du canon le fit grimacer._

_"Vincent…"_

_Un gloussement lui parvint._

_Il soupira, agacé._

_Ce type lui avait prit son pistolet, et le braquait avec. _

_Il l'avait certainement déchargé mais quand même!_

_Taré!_

_D'un geste, le lord le fit se retourner vers lui. _

_Ses doigts libre lui caressèrent la joue avec douceur._

_Un souffle chaud parvint contre ses lèvres._

_"L'arme, c'est obligé?_

_- Pourquoi que tu ne fuis pas cette fois Dee._

_- Je ne fuis jamais."_

_Gloussement de l'insupportable noble de l'ombre._

_"A Weston, tu me fuyais beaucoup!_

_- Admets que ta proposition de "expérimenter l'homosexualité ensemble" , formulée au détour d'une conversation, avait de quoi choquer. Et tu ne m'as pas vraiment demandé mon avis non plus..._

_- Allons Dee, comme si tu ne lorgnais pas tes camarades les plus âgés de la Green House."_

_Rougissant brusquement l'allemand fronça les sourcils "Tu peux parler monsieur je-trouve-le-moindre-prétexte-pour-tripoter-mon-ami._

_- Quel manque de foi. Je n'ai jamais touché mon beau-frère!_

_- Je parles de moi." marmonna Diederich, sentant poindre le mal de crâne._

_Vincent ricana. "Alors tu ne fais pas preuve de beaucoup d'ardeurs pour me repousser mon beau loup._

_Le canon glacé caressa la joue et remonta jusqu'à la tempe, écartant une mèche noir comme l'onyx._

_Au moins il ne le traitait plus de chien._

_"Mes goûts ne te regardent en rien. De plus je suis marié maintenant._

_- Ho mais moi aussi. Et je te partage bien volontiers, elle est charmante!_

_- Elle est enceinte d'ailleurs!_

_- La mienne aussi. Si c'est une fille et que ma soeur a d'autres projets pour son fils….je serais très intéressé par un potentiel louveteau."_

_Le germanique se força au calme. Frapper Vincent était une mauvaise idée avec Tanaka dans le coin. Et la puntion n'en serait que plus terrible._

_La sensation de deux lèvres gourmandes contre les siennes le fit tressaillir mais le bras libre de l'anglais l'immobilisa rudement. Un corps brûlant fut pressé contre le sien. Il sentit son dos heurter la table vide derrière lui. Sans vraiment réfléchir, une main se posa sur la tignasse soyeuse du lord et ses doigts s'enfouirent dans les mèches claires. Son autre main trouva sa place dans le creux du dos du britannique. _

_Et l'autre qui ne lâchait pas son fichu flingue._

_Vincent se détacha de lui et ronronna "A genoux Diederich._

_- Oblige moi avec ton arme!" répliqua l'allemand, railleur. "Que le chien de garde oblige le loup à se soumettre."_

_Il adora la lueur prédatrice et dominatrice qui s'alluma dans les orbes claires. Prit au jeu il n'avait plus conscience du danger._

_"Il est temps de rappeler au loup qu'il a une muselière et une laisse. Et qu'il n'a qu'un maître."_

_Le bruit de l'arme tombant au sol résonna avant que le brun ne finisse plaqué à la table en bois, impuissant entre les mains du lord anglais._

* * *

Vincent refusait de montrer la moindre faiblesse.

Impitoyable. Dur. Cruel. Possessif

Il pouvait tuer sans sourciller. Il pouvait piéger les gens pour les forcer à se soumettre à lui.

Il était l'homme le plus puissant d'Angleterre...dans l'ombre.

_"Jamais je ne te laisserais partir mon puissant loup"_

Le fait était là: personne ne soumettait Vincent Phantomive!

Même s'il laissait le contrôle, il était le vrai dominant.

Un fauve que personne ne pouvait dresser.

* * *

Diederich soupira et reposa son verre. Se lamenter ne servait à rien.

_Vincent était mort et rien ne le ramènerait._

La vie continuait.

Il posa les yeux sur son plateau et remarqua qu'un sandwich avait disparu.

_Hein?_

Il suivit la trace des miettes jusqu'à une table aux pieds cachés par une nappe. Souriant il s'agenouilla et souleva le tissu "Tiens tiens tiens...J'ai trouvé une petite souris!"

Un léger cri lui parvint et il attrapa au sol un garçon d'à peine trois ans. Avec les même cheveux noirs que son père et les mêmes yeux bleus que sa mère.

Deiderich se relava et retourna s'asseoir, le petit sur les genoux. "Tu te cachais?

- Je voulais te voir! Mais tu avais l'air tout triste! Alors j'ai attendu que ça aille mieux!"

L'homme eut un sourire et serra son plus jeune enfant dans ses bras "Je vais bien. Ne t'en fais pas..."

Il jeta un ultime coup d'oeil à la photo qui reprendrait bientôt sa place sur la cheminée.

"Tout va bien Vincent..." répéta-t-il, ébouriffant doucement les cheveux soyeux de son fils.

Les yeux bleus rieurs de celui-ci se posèrent sur lui et le bébé lui fit un grand sourire.

_Finalement...il n'était pas seul._

_Il avait toujours sa famille._

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
